Ecstasy
by Angels-Eternal-Love
Summary: K so this is a one-shot about one of Sookies dreams, Tell me if you would like me to continue. It's Eric X Sookie.
1. Chapter 1

K so I now have a serious fettish for True Blood, its sad really that all I think about is Eric, Godric and Sookie. Oh well anyway just a one shot that keeps floating around in my brain.

Anyway this is a Sookie X Eric and sex is vital.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this one shot.

_Lips were all over me as were his hands, I couldn't breath the feelings he was envoking in me refused to let me stop enjoying this I new it was wrong but if felt so right._

"_Stop thinking just relax and feel" he said seductively_

"_I…i…" I tried to reply but I couldn't form any words as he moved lower on my body._

"_Yes pet" he said as he stopped just above my acheing core. I growled at him to continue but he chuckled then said_

"_Tell me what you want pet" I looked at him and then I whispered_

"_You i want you inside me please" I rea;ised I was begging in the end but I couldn't care less I wanted him no matter how wrong it was._

"_As you wish pet" he said as he pulled his body up over mine and placed himself at my entrance. He slowly rubbed himself over my folds groaning_

"_So wet for me my pet…so very wet" he slid along my folds one more time before he thrust all of himself inside me hard._

"ERIC" I woke up with a scream of his name and woke a horrified and angry Bill next to me.

Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me.

Love you all

Tash


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so this is chap 2, I had many lovely reviews for chap 1 and I thank all who did.

Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Last Time:

"ERIC" I woke up with a scream of his name and woke a horrified and angry Bill next to me.

This Time:

I looked over to Bill as he rose for the bed and moved to get some clothes. I watched him as he dressed and moved to the door.

"Bill" I said lightly still slightly breathless from my dream. He looked at me then opened the door. Before he left he said.

"Eric will pay for this" his voice was cold and I felt uneasy about that statement as I knew that Eric was far more powerful then Bill, he wouldn't' hesitate to kill him. I got up and grab my robe put it on and ran out the door knowing Bill was still in the house. I was going past his study when I heard him on the phone.

"You will stay away from Sookie" I heard him say knowing he was talking to Eric. I t was funny I knew that no matter what Bill said Eric wouldn't stop.

"You will never have her Sookie is mine" I heard Bill growl out as he slamed the phone down. I waited for him to come out. When he did I through myself onhim as hugged him tight. He hugged me back before we wlked back to the bedroom.

"He cannot have you, I will never let him" Bill said as we climbed I moved closer to him and he held me close. No more dreams this night. I woke up about 10 the next morning and went home to get ready for work. When I arrived there was a small package waiting for me. I went inside and opened it.

A note feel out I picked it up and read it.

My dearest Sookie

Just a little show of my appreciation for all your help in Dallas, and with Go- HIM.

EN

I was a new mobile I remember complaining about mine periodically during the trip but I couldn't believe it on top of the $10,000, Eric gave me a phone. It was a blackberry, it was silver and totally cool. I turned it on and put all my number's in it and noticed that Eric had put his in it. Why no idea.

I read the note again and noticed how he tried to say Godric's name but couldn't I felt for him so much. I knew how he felt but I knew that now he would be an even bigger asshole then he was before.

I knew the best thin to do was be nice and keep the phone though after my shower I realized I couldn't keep the phone. I thought more on it and again realized the best thing to do was keep it and not insult him by giving it back though I knew that Bill would be pissed.

I went to work and then at right on 8 I received a message.

ERIC : I hope you enjoy your gift, and no i will not have you refuse it.

I smiled despite how he is and how he tricked me in Dallas, it was a nice gesture on his part to give me this. I replied.

SOOKIE: Thank you, but you really shouldn't' have.

About 5 mins later I received another one

ERIC: I know, this way I can keep a closer eye on you ;p

Now that was the Eric I knew. I was pissed now, he only gave it to me to keep a tab on me.

SOOKIE : You JERK I thought you were doing something nice but this is just so you can keep tabs on me and pissed Bill off isn't it.

I replied fuming. Not a second later

ERIC: No.

No no what? I was about to replied when I got another on and Bill walked through the door and sat down at his usual table. I quickly hid the phone and walked over to him giving him a big smile.

"Hi" I said and he smiled back at me and said.

"Hi, are you busy" I loved his accent so much, that sweet deep southern drawl.

"No, not really, why" I asked.

"Just wondering if you could spare a few moments" he said still smiling.

"Sure" I said as I sat down. He took my hands and held them. I was slightly worried but then he rubbed the back of my hands with his thumbs before he said.

"I just wanted to inform you that I need to go away for about a week, maybe two" I was shocked.

"Why" I blurted out.

"The Queen meeds me to do some work for her, and you know I cannot say no" He said I knew this and I smiled weakly.

"Ok but you must ring me at least once a day, ok" I said he looked at me and smiled.

"Of course, but I must go now, I have to leave now as I must reach the Queen's Palace before dawn" he said standing. I walked with him outside and he kissed me gently and then left. I walked back inside and my phone went off. Oh Eric's message I thought as I pulled it out. There was two

ERIC: Don't question my answer to your question as I wish to speek to you personally about it.

Then the second read.

ERIC: What time do you finish.

I wrote back.

SOOKIE: 11, Why

A few seconds later.

ERIC: I will see you at yours at 11:30.

I was shocked, why would he come all the way here, and what did he mean by talk to me personally.

K so this is important as:

1: It gets Bill outta the way

and

2: It starts Eric and Sookie's relationship

So like it hate it, tell me please as I write to please the reader's.

K so R&R.

Tash


	3. Chapter 3

K so here's chap 3 I a totally in love with this series it just makes me love vamp's more then I already do.

So anyway I know Eric is suppose to be a bad ass, and he will be, but he knows that he has to be kind and gentle in order to win Sookie's heart. And he saw her in a different light after Dallas.

Sookie though she knows that Eric is and will always be an ass, and she still hates him for tricking here, she can't help but feel for him after Godric's death as she knows how it feels and she saw him in a way she knew nobody other then Godric have ever seen.

Yes there will be a dream in this one in fact there will be two. Yay

So here we go

Last time:

ERIC: I will see you at yours at 11:30.

I was shocked, why would he come all the way here, and what did he mean by talk to me personally.

This time:

I was on my way home early tonight as Sam had told me to go home because it had slowed down greatly and there were very few people so Sam said he could handle the rest himself. I reached my house and went inside and saw it was only 10:30 so I decided to have a shower.

When I finished I went down stairs and lay down on the couch and began to watch TV though I fell asleep 5 mins later.

_His breath was cold on my hot skin and it only made me burn more. His lips were moving down my body slowly as he left my left breast to travel down my stomach to my navel where he nipped lightly and I moaned. He chuckled and carried on moving lower._

_He reached the apex of my thighs and began nipping at the exposed flesh. My moans where getting louder the closer he got to my aching core._

"_Eric…pl…pl…please" I tried to say but I couldn't form even the most basic of words in my head._

"_Please what pet" he asked in the silky dark intense voice. His voice and the way he said pet made me wetter then I already was._

"_Need… you… now" I said panting hard. He moved up my body slowly. As he reached my lips he kissed me fiercely before he said._

"_As you wish MY Sookie" with those words he thrust to the hilt on my hot aching core hard and fast and I screamed his name._

"ERIC" I shot up and saw him standing there a smile smirk or smile I wasn't sure, it didn't matter I was mad.

"What are you doing in here, how did you get in, and how long were you standing there" The last one came with a blush as I realized he had heard me scream his name. I order of my question he answered.

"I told you I was coming here to speak with you, I walked through the front door and I arrived just as you screamed" he didn't smile or smirk or anything. He just looked at me. I remembered my manner's at this point.

"Would you like to sit" I asked he nodded and moved to the seat across from me. I looked at him and he at me.

"So what did you want to talk about" I asked remembering why he had come over.

"I wished to speak to you personally about why I gave you the phone" I looked at him and he continued.

"I know that Billy boy has left to do the Queen's work which has left you unattended so I believed that while he was away, you might be willing to look to me should you need anything" I looked at him and I couldn't help myself.

"OK who the hell are you and what have you done with Eric" He chuckled at this and then moved quickly grabbing me and pulling me against his body before he lowered his mouth to my ear.

"I assure you Sookie I am Eric" his voice was in that tone, that one tone that scared the shit outta me.

"Ok I believe you, but why"? I asked as he still held me, which was quite nice, not that I'd admit it to him. He just held me before he said.

"I owe you a great deal for everything you did for me in Dallas, especially with Go- HIM" I felt a deep searing pain well in my heart as he nearly choked at trying to say Godric's name, it was the same as the note from this morning. I had been standing still trying not to touch him but right now all I wanted to do was hug him. So I did.

We stayed that way for some time before he let me go and moved towards the door. I wanted to stop him, ask him to stay, something but I couldn't find the words, so I did nothing at all. He stoped at the door as he opened it and looked back and said.

"If you are in danger at anytime or if you need something from me, though if you are in trouble I would hopefully feel it, you just call me or send me a message and I will be here within seconds, understood" I nodded my head as he turned and walked out I followed him and saw him get into his car and watched him drive away.

I walked back inside and turned everything off and went to bed. Tomorrow would be interesting. I laid down and fell straight into slumber.

"_This time I'm on top and you will do nothing to stop me" I said as I moved over Eric's prone body, he tried to buck his hips up to meet mine but I moved away. _

"_Uh ah… my Viking I am in charge tonight" I said as I slid down his body slowly kissing and nipping a trail from his neck to his navel where I slid my tongue inside and nipped lightly to which he groaned and bucked again, I smirk against his abdomen and continued lower._

_I stopped just above his jutting, thick, long hard length and breathed out maknig him cry out_

"_Please… Sookie my love, my sweet…please end this torture" I was pleased at this. I slid my body back up his and kissed him lightly before stating_

"_You are mine Eric Northman, and I am yours, we are one and no other shall bed you or myself, understood" _

"_Yes Sookie we are one and no-one will come between us, now ride me SOOKIE" he yelled my name and thrust his hips up as I through mine down and screamed as we became one, I through my head back and as Eric's fangs popped out so did mine._

I jumped awake, startle and a little scared. 'what does this mean' I though as I recalled the dream and wondered about the blonde Viking from my dreams.

Little did Sookie know she wasn't the only one who had that dream Eric was in his home lying naked and awake as he was jolted from the dream where HIS Sookie was a vampire and rode him after they swore monogamy and fidelity to each other.

'what does this mean'?

K so this is a slightly weird chap coz Eric is so OOC, but I really thought the ending was so awesome. Anyway R&R and let me know what you think.

Tash.


	4. Chapter 4

K so here's chap 4; I'm so loving this story. It's like the best thing I've ever written I think. Haha anyway on with the story, oh and I'd love to thank all of those who have sent me a review.

Last time:

"_Yes Sookie we are one and no-one will come between us, now ride me SOOKIE" he yelled my name and thrust his hips up as I through mine down and screamed as we became one, I through my head back and as Eric's fangs popped out so did mine._

I jumped awake, startle and a little scared. 'what does this mean' I though as I recalled the dream and wondered about the blonde Viking from my dreams.

Little did Sookie know she wasn't the only one who had that dream Eric was in his home lying naked and awake as he was jolted from the dream where HIS Sookie was a vampire and rode him after they swore monogamy and fidelity to each other.

'what does this mean'?

This time:

I woke the next morning still worried about the dream I had, was it the future or are my dreams really getting worse. I really didn't have time to think about it since I had to go and check on Jason do some shopping and then go to work. Sam was still gone on his personal leave which he deserved .

I mean after everything he did for us to kill Maryanne, he really needed some time off. So now I was doing his job as well as my own. I went into town and seen Jason then done my shopping I didn't go home as I didn't have enough time. I went to work and got everything set the tables and chairs, the bar and the kitchen.

I grabbed the Books and began going over last nights takings when Tara and Lafayette walked in.

"Hey Sook" Tara called

"Hey girl what you doing" called Lafayette.

"Hey guys, not much just going over the Books, ready for work" I asked and closed the Books and put them away.

"Yep" they both said

"Good" I said. The day passed with little incident, and the night finally wrapped up. I got home and checked my answering machine, I had 3 messages. The first was from Jessica.

'Hey Sookie, just letting you know I'm ok and not to worry, Bill stocked the fridge for me and Hoyt has been keeping me company, I'll talk to you soon. Bye. How sweet of her to let me know she's ok. The second was from Bill.

'Hi, Hun I will ring you again later about 1am ok, I miss you already my love, please be careful and stay away from Eric, please I beg you, I will talk to you soon my love, I love you Sookie' Oh now that's a great boyfriend ringing me and making sure I'm ok I love him so much. The last one was from Eric.

'Sookie your phone is not on so I have left you this message, please ring me or message me when you get home as it is imperative I speak with you on a matter most urgent' Now WTF did that mean. Oh well .

I went to my phone and so it was turned off so I turned it on and found I have 5 messages all from Eric, 'note to self, read later'. I sent Eric a message telling him I was home, I received one back immediately.

ERIC: Good I'm on my way.

Ok now I was a little freaked, what the fuck was so important that he couldn't just tell me over the phone. I was in the kitchen eating a light sandwich when a knock sounded on my door, I went to it opened it and front Eric standing there, not at all amused, he looked quite scary actually.

"Come on in" I said and stepped aside to let him in

"Thank you" he said as he moved into the living room. I followed him but sat on the opposite couch just like the night before.

"I am wondering, how you slept last night" he asked which shocked me; tell me this was not the reason for his visit.

"Well, why"? I asked.

"Did you have any dreams last night" he asked, 'oh' was all I thought, as I grew angry.

"If you came here to be an asshole and remind me about that little trick of yours then you can just fuck off, I don't need your shit" I said as I moved to stand. But I soon found my body trapped between the lounge and Eric, 'not good'.

"Do not insult me, if I wanted to taunt you with that trick of mine them I would do so openly and not ask you questions like I did" he said as he drew his face closer to mine his eyes becoming more fierce.

"Ok… sorry" I said feeling very scared. I knew he felt my fear, but I didn't care.

"Good" he said as he moved off of me. He didn't move from the couch though he sat right next to me this time.

"K, to answer your question, yes I did dream last night, why"? I said as I sat back up and looked straight at him.

"Tell me what you dreamt of" he asked and he said it nicely to shocking.

"Um… ok well it was about us… and I…I …was um torturing… you by um not letting you um touch me and um you um begged me to ah um ride you… and ah before I did we um spoke words of fealty and um monogamy and you called me love and I was a vampire" I said blushing like a tomato. He looked deep in thought.

'Not good' I thought as he moved to stand, I followed him.

"I had the very same dream" he stated. What he dreamt it to.

"Is that normal" I asked not really sure if I wanted an answer. He looked at me before he lent down and cupped my face.

"Yes and no, and always remember Sookie nothing is normal when your involved" he let my face go and I felt cold all of a sudden.

"Hey wait, what did you mean" I asked before me walked out the door.

"I mean strange things always happen around you" he said with a small chuckle, I like it, it sounded nice and rich.

"No not that the other thing you said yes and no, what do you mean" I said watching as he looked out the door and then back at me.

"I need to do some research first before I can give you an answer that will appease you Sookie" He said then moved back to me. He held my face again but this time he lent down and was about to kiss me but just as our lips met.

RIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIING

'Oh shit, Bill' was all I though as I ran to the phone. I looked back to the door just before I picked up the receiver but Eric was gone.

"Hello" I said

"Hi love" Bill oh that accent.

"Hi how are you" I asked hoping to hide my feelings from my voice.

"Good, you sound tired" he said, oh how sweet

"Yeah a little, work ran long and doing Sam's work plus my own, I never realized Sam's job was so hard, I will have to remember to do something for him when he gets back" I said.

"Yes he is quite the worker, and friend, I know he sees you as family just as you do him" Bill said I knew he cared for me, so how come I really wanted Eric to kiss me a minute ago.

"So how's things going, with your work for the Queen" I asked I really didn't care but I needed to show some interest.

"Well, I should be home by the end of the week, Monday at the latest" he said.

"Good, I can't wait to have you back home, I need you" I said a little desperate I think.

"Eric's been around hasn't he" Huh how'd he.

"NO, of course not, why would he" I said.

"Sookie" He was cut off by my scream.

"Sookie, Sookie" was the last thing I heard as my world went black.

K So there's chap 4, yes this will be a little of a slow start for Eric and Sookie and Bill is gonna fuck up big time in the very near future.

So lots of love and plz R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

K so I'd like to thank all of my reviewer's you are all so wonderful and you keep this story alive. And this chap will contain more dreams, betrayal and a little smut, I promise.

K so anyway on with the story.

But first some questions.

Eric: Will I get to have my wicked way with Sookie yet.

Me: No that will not happen for many chap's.

Sookie: Thank god

Me: No thank me.

Eric: Not fair (goes and sits in the corner to sulk)

Sookie" Is to I don't like you (Poke's her tongue out)

K well now on with the story.

Last time:

"Eric's been around hasn't he" Huh how'd he.

"NO, of course not, why would he" I said.

"Sookie" He was cut off by my scream.

"Sookie, Sookie" was the last thing I heard as my world went black.

This time:

"_Sookie, Sookie my beloved" I could hear someone calling me but it was far away._

"_Sookie you must wake up" I heard the voice again and I grumbled out 'why'._

"_You must trust me and wake, NOW"_

I jumped but found I was tied up. I heard footsteps and saw someone walk in. It was Lorena.

"Oh good your awake, now your going to play nice and we are going to bring Bill and the Viking here" she said as she stalked closer to me.

"No I will not, why, why do you want them anyway" I asked as she came closer and I felt the chill of fear run down my spine.

"So I can kill the Viking of course then I will drain you and Bill can become the new Sheriff just as he wants".

'No Bill didn't want that did he I knew he wanted Eric dead but not so he could take hi place, right'. I thought

"I don't believe you, and Bill won't come straight away, his with the Queen" I said with a smile on my face that feel at her next words.

"I know that's why he's there, as the Queen no longer has any use for him, we are going to lure him here with you, then jump him and kill him". She laughed at this and I heard another laugh come from the door and looked up to see Bill walk in with another woman.

"So this is Sookie" she said as she moved to get a better look at me.

"Yes my Queen, she is THE Sookie Stackhouse". Bill said as he moved to stand with Lorena, I wanted to be sick as she pulled him close and kissed him.

"I should have just kissed Eric instead of picking up the phone" I said, Bill looked at me hard and said something that hurt.

"You really are a fang banging whore aren't you" he sneered and the two females laugh.

"At least she know how to be loyal and truthful Compton" I knew this voice and for the first time since I met him I was so happy he was here.

"Eric, you came, you found me" I said though I couldn't understand why I was so happy about this, I would think on it later.

"Of course, my mate" 4 shocked gasps came.

"WHAT" came the shrill screams of the two female vampires in the room.

"You told me to wake before didn't you" I asked he looked at me and walked forward.

"Yes, it appears that we came see each other's dreams and manipulate them" He said as he continued to walk forward to me, Lorena move to me and Bill to Eric. The Queen just moved out of it all.

"You and that bitch are going to die here, Viking" oh how very smart of you Bill I thought as Eric moved very quickly obviously to fast for even the vamp's in the room.

"Tsk tsk Billy boy" And there he was holding Lorena tightly by the throat from he place beside me. Bill moved to lunge at Eric only to be pulled back by Jason and Hoyt. The Queen finally made to step in but was stopped but Pam, Lafayette, Tara and Sam.

"You all will let me go" the Queen said but Pam just squeezed her hand lighter around he throat and the other 3 tighter in her various body parts.

"I don't think so bitch, it's time to rid the world of you 3 and make sure our friend and sister is kept safe" Pam said as she squeezed tighter. I was shocked as Pam the vicious possessiveness of her words. Did she really see me that way.

"You can not do this, any of you" Bill spoke this time and Eric and Sam just chuckled. I was confused by this.

"The council have given us there approval of this as they see the threat to Sookie and myself, plus shifter's, were's and demon's are not bound by our laws so they can kill you and Pam and I would get off scott free anyway" Eric was very smug, with a very sexy smirk adorning his lips and for some reason I liked it.

But what did he mean by demons. I knew what Sam Hoyt and Jason where and the I realised he was talking about Tara and Lafayette, I had wondered why they were here, but was to focused on trying to get out of my current state.

"Get Sookie out of here, Eric, Tara, Jason take the female from Eric, I don't want you to see this Sookie" Ah Sam always trying to keep me innocent.

"It's ok Sam, you can't keep me innocent and ignorant forever" I said and he smiled at me.

"Doesn't mean we can't try, you here girl" said one voice I had come to rely on through my life.

"Ok Lafayette" and with that Eric spoke.

"Now" he said and it started.

"Right" They all said in unison. The next few moments happened very fast. One minute in tide to a chair the next I'm in Eric's arms in the sky. I held on to him tight as I didn't want to fall.

"Do not worry my mate I will not let you fall" I looked at him but he kept his face aimed straight ahead.

"Thank you, we will need to talk when we get to my house" He nodded in affirmation. All was silent for the next 30 mins of our flight. We landed out the front of my house and Eric carried me inside and sat me down on the couch. He sat next to me.

I looked up at him and him down at me. He looked like he wanted to kiss me again.

"I was right things are defiantly not normal when you are involved" he said and I looked at him confused.

"As I said before, you are my mate but, it's not quite normal."

"What do you mean" I asked and he chuckled. I didn't like that. He must have felt my fear because he stopped and pulled me onto his lap to hug me, I had to admit, I liked this side of him.

"Do not fear my Sookie, it is nothing bad" I looked at him and he continued.

"The reason I say it is not normal is because of your lineage" Now I was confused. I looked at him for answers and he saw I had no clue what he was talking about.

"You do not know" I shook my head and he looked shocked. He stroked me face lightly then spoke again.

"Have you ever done anything that was abnormal or strange for you" and this time I chuckled.

"You mean other than being able to read people" I said and he nodded so he wasn't trying to be funny.

"Well when I fought with Maryanne I emitted a strange light from my hand and it pushed he away from me" I said and he just continued to look at me and then spoke.

"Have you not wondered why this was" He asked and I nodded and said

"You know what I am don't you, Eric" he nodded then just as he was about to speak. We both heard a shrill scream.

"Jessica" I said then I got up and ran to Bill's with Eric behind me to find Jessica on the ground with Bill's dead body in her arms. She looked up when she heard us then said.

"This is all your fault, I will never forgive you for this Sookie" with that she got up and lunged at me only to be caught by…

K there's chap 5, like it hate it let me know.

Again thank you to all my reviewer's, I love you all so much. So anyway R&R.

Till next time

Tash.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok. So I apologise a thousand times, I lost all of my works and I was nearly finished this chap, and I'm very upset by it. See I write straight from my head so yeah.

Anyway enough rambles on with the story.

Last time:

"You know what I am don't you, Eric" he nodded then just as he was about to speak. We both heard a shrill scream.

"Jessica" I said then I got up and ran to Bill's with Eric behind me to find Jessica on the ground with Bill's dead body in her arms. She looked up when she heard us then said.

"This is your entire fault, I will never forgive you for this Sookie" with that she got up and lunged at me only to be caught by…

This time:

"Hoyt" Jessica screeched as she looked at the owner of the hand rapped around her neck.

"Yes Jessica" he said as he looked her over. I wished I could know what he was thinking. I knew that he had loved her very much.

"Why, she… she is the reason Bill is dead" She said still being held up off the ground.

"No… Bill got himself killed by trying to kill Sookie" Hoyt said as he lowered her to the ground. She looked at him then looked at me, and then back at Hoyt. She turned and walked away but not before saying.

"If I find out this is a lie I will make you all pay dearly especially you Sookie Stackhouse" With that she was gone. Eric, Hoyt and I moved away from the old Compton place and through the graveyard. When we got to my front yard we parted ways. I told Hoyt to tell everyone to come around for breakfast the next morning.

Eric and I walked into my lounge room and sat down on the couch. I looked at Eric expectantly and he took an unneeded breath.

"As I was about to say, before we were interrupted, you are part Fae Sookie" Eric watched her as she took in what he said.

'She does have such animated expressions" Eric thought as he continued to watch her. She looked at him and then asked.

"What about me being your mate" He looked at her then shook his head a little.

"I'm not entirely sure about that, yes you are my mate but I don't know how or why or how it works" She looked crest fallen at that. So he decided to pull out his surprise for her. In his hand lay a long rectangular purple velvet box.

Sookie gasped at the sight of it.

"What is it" She asked and Eric chuckled.

"It is a gift for you Sookie, open it" He said as he handed her the box. She took it and lifted the lid slowly and gasped again. Inside lay a gold necklace with Sookie written in Cursive and a small diamond on the I. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Eric, oh Eric you shouldn't have" She said as she smiled a small smile up at him. And he smiled back at her.

"I'm glad you like it" he lent forward as if to kiss her and she would kiss him this time that she knew for certain but he didn't he kissed her forehead lightly and stood up moving to the front door. That was when Sookie noticed it was 4:40 and Eric had to get home very soon.

"Goodnight Sookie, sleep well" he said as he moved out the front door.

"Goodnight Eric, thank you for saving me and for the necklace" she said as she moved and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Sookie watched Eric move to the middle of her front lawn the take to the air, it was a truly beautiful sight. She walked back inside and locked the doors, grabbed her necklace, turned out the lights and went to bed, she was exhausted from this evenings events. She put her necklace away and climbed into bed.

_Sookie lay on a bed of furs in front of a blazing fire with a cold body of steal behind her. She turned over to face her Viking as he stroked her cheek lightly with his knuckles. They just lay there watching each other for what seemed like an eternity._

"_Where are we Eric" she asked softly. _

"_Somewhere special Lover" he said and chuckled lightly as she shuddered in pleasure of both his light touches and his use of the word LOVER._

"_But where, why is it special" she asked again._

"_You will see soon Lover, this place will soon hold many reason of being special" he said as he pulled her to him and then on top of him._

"_Eric" she moaned out lightly she loved being on top mainly because she was in control and it didn't happen that often. _

"_Drink from me Sookie" Eric said at his words she lent down and bit him very hard and drew blood and drank it greedily. When she was done Eric rolled them over and said_

"_Ready for round to Lover" she nodded with enthusiasm and he slid into her and fit perfectly. As they reached there climax she screamed out his name._

"" it was a very loud and very long scream of his name and Sookie hoped that no-one heard it.

In Shreveport a naked and resting Viking woke from the same dream as his sweet Sookie and wondered if she had had the same dream, it was defiantly a good one. Where were they and why was it special, he knew that he knew the place but he for the life of him (Huh no pun intended) figure from where he knew it.

He would think more on it when he woke.

So hope everyone like's it I was gonna go with Godric being brought back and saving Sookie but I thought that might not work do tell me if you would like that or not.

Anyways

Later and I promise to up-date soon

Love you all

Tash.


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to say I have found some inconsistencies in some of my chap's and I felt I should make amends.

I wrote in the second chap that Sam was in Bon Temps then in chap 3 he wasn't so I will amend that and also Jessica was holding Bills body. I had meant to write bloody remains.

If anyone else finds more problems in future chaps please do let me know so I can fix them.

Disclaimer: I will put these in periodically just to remind everyone including myself that I do not own anything but my story line.

Last time:

"" it was a very loud and very long scream of his name and Sookie hoped that no-one heard it.

In Shreveport a naked and resting Viking woke from the same dream as his sweet Sookie and wondered if she had had the same dream, it was defiantly a good one. Where were they and why was it special, he knew that he knew the place but he for the life of him (Huh no pun intended) figure from where he knew it.

He would think more on it when he woke.

This time

The next morning Sookie woke to the sound of her door bell. She walked down the stairs and opened it to find her brother and friends standing there.

"Oh hey guys come on it, sorry guess I over slept." They all looked at her and walked in giving her a hug as they step in. Sookie told her guest's to go through to the kitchen and she would be back down in a second.

Sookie walked into her room and changed quickly, before leaving her room she turned her phone on as she had forgotten to charge it and it died. She was walking down the stairs and she got a message.

ERIC: I need to speak with you, tell me when you get home after work.

OK so what was this about, did he find out something about them. Well that would have to wait as she had a room of hunger people. Sookie cooked up a feast for breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast, cereal, fruit, hotcakes, orange juice and coffee.

As everyone began to eat Sookie remembered she had some questions.

"So Sam when did you get back" She asked. Watching as he finished his mouthful before he replied.

"Last night, I had actually been in New Orleans when Jason rang me and said you were in trouble, So I went straight to the address he gave me and met him and everyone else there" he said as they all nodded.

"Kay so Tara and Lafayette you guys are demons" they both nodded.

"Yeah, you remember when I thought I had a demon inside me" Tara asked and Sookie nodded.

"Well it wasn't a demon inside me, it was my beast, an inner me that comes out during fights and stuff, its on both parents sides" She said and Lafayette nodded in agreement as he was to busy eating.

"So how did you guys know I was missing" they all looked at each other and Sookie guest it

"Eric" they all nodded.

"Why, I mean why would he call you and tell you" she asked more herself then the others so they didn't reply.

"I can't believe that, that Bill was such and asshole, I mean I really believed he cared" Tara said and even Sam agreed.

'How bout we just forget about it all and enjoy the rest of the morning before work"Sooke said cheerily. Then she remembered one other thing.

"Sam remind me I owe you dinner or something like that, cause I now know how hard your job is and I realise we really take you for granted" She said and Sam looked very surprised but happy when the others joined in on with their own appraisals.

The day had progressed rather quickly and Sookie was on her way home. She got there and found 5 messages on her answering machine. The first was from Jason.

{thanks for breakfast Sook, hope to do it again soon, love ya sis} 'oh he is a sweetheart when he wants to be' she thought.

The next one was from Jessica

{Sookie I would like to apologise for the way I treated you and I hope I will get to see you soon} "Wow" 'wasn't expecting that.

The next one was from Eric.

{I do hope you havn't forgotten to call me lover as I do have some very pressing matters to discuss with you} ' Now there's the Eric she knew' She knew his nice persona could last forever.

The next one was from someone she didn't know

{I do hope this message finds you well Sookie, I can not tell you who I am but I will tell you this, I am here to watch over you and if you ever need me just think of your grandmother} 'What the hell was that' it was clearly a mans voice. She would ask Eric maybe he would know.

The last one was from Pam

{Sookei if you are home would you please hurry up and ring Eric he is really pissing me of and beginning to be very bad for business} 'Ok so that was weird'

The first thing she done was grabbed her phone off of the charger and sent Eric a message.

SOOKIE: I'm home come round

Not a second later.

ERIC: On my way lover

Oh now she was pissed she really didn't like it when he called her that it reminded her to much of the asshole Eric was. Sookie sat on the longe and watched some tv it was about 11 so she was pretty tired and really didn't want to wait for Eric to she up.

_Hands were everywhere, lips were crushing lips, bodies were moving as one. Panting could be heard along with the sound of skin slapping skin._

"_Eric, lover cum please let me cum" Sookie said as she moaned into Eric's ear that was close to her lips._

"_Yes lover lets, cum with me Sookie, cum now"_

"Ah…Ah EEEEERRRRRIIIICCCC" her scream had woken her along with the small chuckle comeing from the doorway.

"Nice dream, _Lover_" he said right before she dived at him with a look to kill.

K so as I promised an up-date I do love making my reader's happy, but it I s also good for me as it helps me vent out all of my days frustrations. I would like to remind you all that I love reviews they make me very happy, and I am pleased to say that I have 33 reviews for this story so far and it is the most reviews I've had on any story.

Kay so I hope everyone likes this chap as I do I mean I like the ending but not really the beginning. So yeah let me know what you think

Love always

Tash.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok reader's here's the next one. ENJOY.

Last time:

"Ah…Ah EEEEERRRRRIIIICCCC" her scream had woken her along with the small chuckle coming from the doorway.

"Nice dream, _Lover_" he said right before she dived at him with a look to kill.

This time:

Eric was shocked by Sookie's attack he had wondered if she had lost her mind.

"You prick, I can't believe you, your nice one minute and a jerk the next and stop just walking into my house" she said and Eric was very unhappy that she was pissed at him after such a nice dream.

"Are you in need of me lover" he said in his sweet low silky voice and Sookie slapped him. He was pissed now that was the second time she had slapped him and he wasn't letting her get away with it this time.

Sookie realised what she'd done just a little too late.

"Eric I'm so sorry" she said but she knew she was in trouble this time. The look on Eric's face told her she was in trouble.

"You will be punished this time, little one. That is the second time you have struck me and I will not let it slide" He said as he moved towards her. Sookie moved back until she hit the wall behind her.

"Please Eric I'm sorry, I was angry and lashed out…please don't" she said and he was happy at the scent of fear coming from her. This would be fun, he knew she'd hate him after but she had to be taught.

"What… what are you going to do" she asked he could smell that she really didn't want to know but she had asked.

"I will teach you how to treat any Vampire, I will teach you the same way humans have taught a misbehaving child for centuries, I will spank you" he said and she shivered, she couldn't understand why that sounded better then it should have.

"Spank me" she said and he nodded as he reached forward and grabbed her around the waist and brought her to him.

"And I promise you, you will not enjoy it" he had smelt the small spike of arousal from her when he said he was going to spank her and he had relished in it. Now knowing that this punishment could actually turn out to be a blessing in disguise.

"Please don't I'll do anything, just don't spank me please" she said, he was interested in how far she would actually go to get out of being spanked.

"All right lover, I'll give you an alternative, I won't spank you, if you bring me pleasure" she was stunned, she had two choices, get spanked or pleasure Eric.

'In all honesty, I wouldn't mind the alternative, I bet his bigger then Bill and better too'.

"Well lover" he said and that blew it for him, she was going to suck him off but not now, she thought if she did she might actually bite him.

"Spank me" she said, she didn't know how good that made Eric feel until he moved to sit on the couch he had carried them to and sat down, pulling her over his lap and jutting erection.

"No please" Sookie tried to say but Eric cut her off

"Not now you had your chance, you chose this lover" Eric said as he planted his left palm on her right ass cheek.

SLAP

"AHHHHHH" She cried, she felt Eric's cock twitch and resisted the urge to moan.

SLAP

Another cry and another resisted moan.

"Three more to go Lover" Eric said his voice filled with pleasure. He was really enjoying it and he could smell that Sookie was as well.

SLAP

Another cry though this one had a hint of a moan.

'Shit I bet he heard that' Sookie thought as she felt another twitch.

"Enjoying this are we Lover" Eric said as he brought his hand down again.

SLAP

Another slap but this one was not accompanied but a cry it was a moan this time.

"Yes my little Lover likes her punishment" Eric said in a possessive growl.

"Yes Eric I do, please more" Sookie cried out as he brought his massive hand down once more.

"No… no more for you Lover, this is a punishment after all" He said as he move her onto the lounge and stood. Sookie looked up from her position on the couch and saw 'little Eric' (though it could hardly be called little) right in front of her face.

Eric noticed with great satisfaction that Sookie's gaze was on his dick. It pleased Eric and gave him an unneeded ego boost, watching Sookie watch his dick so intently.

'I wonder if I should let her play with it' he wondered as she reached out to touch him. He took a step back and watched as she looked up at him, giving him the puppy dog pout.

'No she can not touch this time' he thought. He moved away and heard her get up and follow him. He wanted very much to grab her and take her but he was going to make her wait, just as she had made him wait for her.

"Eric… you wanted to talk about something" she said trying to not jump him.

'Why do I feel like this I mean I was angry with him but now I want him BAD' she thought as she watched Eric stop. He turned around and looked at her, yes he had forgotten he needed to speak with her.

"Yes, it has to do with our mating, and I was wondering if you recognised the place from your dream last night" he said. She looked at him and then remembered that they shared dreams.

"No I was going to ask you that actually oh and um after you tell me about what you have found I would like you to listen to something for me" he nodded his head, he knew she wouldn't' ask if it wasn't' important or worrying her.

"Yes, to start I think you should sit, this may shock you" he said and moved back into the lounge room with her. She sat and he stood in front of her.

"I have found that our mating is not normal" she stared at him

"Vampires don't often if ever mate, it is very rare only 5 vampires in the history of our kind have ever mated" she was stunned by this information.

"It is even more rare for the vampires mate to be anything but another Vampire, so the fact you are human and have Fae in you, makes this very strange, it will also be very dangerous if the wrong people find out since only ourselves and your friends know, we shouldn't have a problem" she nodded and looked like she was going to faint.

"I know this is a lot of information to take in right now, but I have one more little piece for you" she looked at him and nodded.

"Our bonding, as long as you drink from me frequently will allow you to bear my children" that done in she fainted. Eric caught her and took her upstairs to her room and laid her on her bed. He kissed her brow lightly and left her house.

Kay all I hope you enjoy this. I do I just felt like having Eric be an asshole and I will have him that way from time to time. I mean his not that big an ass in the books ever though I've only read the first 3 so yeah

R&R all please. It makes me happy and makes me write more.

Tash.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, Yay

Last Time:

"Our bonding, as long as you drink from me frequently will allow you to bear my children" that done it she fainted. Eric caught her and took her upstairs to her room and laid her on her bed. He kissed her brow lightly and left her house.

This Time:

Sookie woke the next morning feeling very rested; she thought back to last night and recalled Eric's words

"_Our bonding, as long as you drink from me frequently will allow you to bear my children"_

'Wow I mean wow" she thought as she got up and went to the bathroom showered and changed. When she came out of the bathroom she noticed a note sitting on her bed side table.

**My sweet mate**

**I wish to continue our conversation from last night. Call me after night fall and I shall come to you as these conversations must stay between us.**

**Your Eric.**

Did they really need to talk some more she still couldn't get her head around the fact that she might actually be able to have a normal (or as normal as it's gonna get for her) family. She wondered if she had children with Eric would they be Vampire or Human, would they be like humans and be able to do all human things or would they have all the Vampire weaknesses.

She would ask Eric tonight when he came around. She decided she needed to do some food shopping and go to the library and drop off some books. Sookie's day past very quickly and it was now 8 pm. Sookie grabbed he phone and send Eric a message.

SOOKIE: I'm at home; I need to ask you some questions while you're here.

She sent it and waited. A minute later.

ERIC: Of course you may ask me anything you desire. I'm on my way.

Sookie moved into the kitchen and made a light salad for herself and ate it while she waited for Eric. About 10 minutes later Eric walked in her house and scared her

"Boo" she screamed her little heart out.

"Will you please stop doing that, or I will rescind your invitation." She yelled at him and watched with great satisfaction as his face became a shade or two paler, if that was possible.

"All right lover, I will not enter your home without your greeting again" he said he didn't like it, but if he willing agreed he wouldn't have to be hit with a barrier every time he came here.

"And stop calling me that too" he was shocked did she really think she could order him around.

"You will stop giving me orders Sookie" he said as he moved to her and pulled her against his larger form. In a way Sookie was sure was meant to be threatening.

"I will if you do these two things for me, ok Eric" she said and looked up at him and watched as he thought it over. She could see a question forming.

"Why do you not like me calling you lover, my sweet" he asked as he let her go so she could return to her food, that she had not quite finished eating. She picked up her plate and moved around the kitchen as though she hadn't even heard him and when she was done cleaning she looked at him.

"It makes me feel dirty Eric, like I'm some whore and a conquest, so please don't call me that" she said to him. He couldn't believe his ears. She felt dirty being called lover, why he couldn't understand.

"Why, I mean has someone made you feel that way or…" she cut him off.

"I have heard it many times in peoples heads Eric, and it was always used in that context" Now he understood her gift had caused her to feel this way, this was the first time he had found it to be a nuisance.

"Well now I finally found a reason to hate your gift" he said with all seriousness and she laughed. He watched her as she did and found that he wanted to continue to make her laugh. He liked hearing her laughter; it was like the sound of sweet chiming bells.

"Really I always thought you thought it was a plus" she said as her laugh simmered to a giggle. Eric looked at her and felt uneasy about how comfortable and content he felt around her, and the feelings she was evoking in him frustrated and scared him. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

"Ok so now I know why you don't like it when I call you Lover, but you should know that I called you that because to my kind lover was an endearment, We always called the women we loved our 'lover', though I can understand it, humans have taken the word and distorted it meaning" she looked at him startled by the fact he had told her something about his Viking days and that he knew why the word ways not a liked one.

"Shall we move to the lounge now" he said and she nodded following behind him not failing to notice and not for the first time how good Eric's ass looked in his leather pants.

Eric could feel Sookie's eyes on him and couldn't help himself.

"Are you checking out my ass Sookie" he said and fully expected to have her yell at him, but what he got shocked him and made him happy at the same time.

"Why yes Eric I was, do you not what me to" she said and smirked at the shock her answer caused. He spun around and faced her and looked her up and down.

"Why I don't mind at all Sookie, I enjoy feeling your eyes on my person, it is even better when you admit that your doing it" he said and watched as she looked him over as he had done her a moment ago.

"Eric… I do enjoy the way our conversation has gone, but… we have some very important things to talk about" she said and at that he sobered up.

"Yes we do and you have some questions for me and something for me to listen to as well" He said to her and they continued there way into the lounge room. When the got there they sat down on the same couch.

Eric looked at Sookie and she at him

"Now would you like me to continue or would you like to as you questions first" He said and watched as she thought about it for a moment.

"You continue, you may answer my questions without me needing to ask them" she said and laughed lightly at it. He truly could get use to spending his evenings like this.

"Well as I said as long as you drink my blood frequently you will be able to bear my children" He stopped and watched as she nodded her head.

"A long with this you will also gain a form of immortality" he stopped again and watched she looked at him but didn't say anything.

"Our Mating will not truly begin until we have had sex and share blood simultaneously during it" she nodded and he spoke again

"Now that is all I have to tell you about our mating but I don't think it's the last of it, so your questions" he said and looked at her as he waited for her to speak.

"Well first you said I will gain some immortality how does that work" she said as she looked at him.

"My seed is what will cause the immortality my sweet, but that also means frequent sex" she formed an 'O' shape with her mouth and he nodded. She was surprised he didn't go all NORMAL Eric on her.

"Ok well the only other question I had was… children" she stopped and watched his reaction. It was amusing as he was shocked that she would have even thought about it enough to have questions. He nodded his head for her to continue.

"Well I was thinking about it this morning, I mean I never ever thought I would have children because I could never get close to anyone, and with vampires it should mean that your seed wouldn't impregnate me either, but you have said we can have children, so I was thinking about it earlier and I wondered what would they be" she said and watched as Eric looked at her in deep thought.

Sookie wondered if Eric knew or if he would even tell her. Eric was shocked by Sookie's words. She had really thought about having his child or children. He wasn't sure what they would be and he said as much.

"But I am sure they will have your heart no matter what they are" he said and watched as Sookie smiled a small sweet smile at him.

"Thank you Eric, that is very sweet of you, I have no doubt that they will possess your power. I wonder if my power will be inherited" she said the last part more to herself then to Eric and he knew that so he said nothing. Eric's phone went off, it was Pam and there was a problem that needed his attention.

"I am needed at Fangtasia and must go Sookie, thank you for talking with me and I am glad that you are ok and happy with this" he said as he moved towards the door. Sookie followed him to the door. As he opened it she spoke.

"I am still unsure of how I should feel towards you Eric, I mean I haven't had the best luck with men in my life" he nodded knowing exactly what she meant.

"But if I can have a semi normal life with you then I will give it a try, okay" she said as she stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled down at her and lent in and kissed the top of her head and then moved to the front lawn and took to the air. Sookie just watched as he went. Not noticing the smiling eyes watching her.

'She has finally found her happiness my love' thought the owner of those eyes and he dematerialised.

Ok everyone that's the chap done hope you have enjoyed it, cause I did. Yay.

Please R&R

Love always

Tash.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10. Yay. I'm so sorry about the long wait, I wasn't able to get on the net at all.

Last Time:

Sookie just watched as he went. Not noticing the smiling eyes watching her.

'She has finally found her happiness my love' thought the owner of those eyes and he dematerialised.

This Time:

The next day Sookie woke feeling better than she had in a very long time, she really couldn't ever remember feeling this good ever, even the vamp blood didn't make her feel this good. She thought about how she and Eric moved to a new level of their relationship.

As she wandered to her bathroom she wondered vaguely if Eric was as accepting of there situation as she was. As she showered and changed she continued to think on everything that had happened recently.

First Eric's alter ego, then Bill's betrayal, and her status as Eric's mate and her lineage and now the fact that she could have a near to normal life, she truly felt over whelmed.

Sookie had to work today as she had yesterday off. She had the lunch to mid-evening shift today. She wandered around the house, had some breakfast and decided though bad for her skin she would do some sun-bathing before she went to work.

Sookie arrived at work a few minutes early as she wanted to ask Sam some questions. Sookie found Sam in his office. She knocked and walked in, put her stuff away and got her apron.

"Sam" She said as she tied her apron around her waist. He spun his chair around and looked at her, he looked a lot older then she remembered. His face seem to have more lines and his hair seemed a little greyer in places.

"Yeah, Sook" he said and watched her. He could see a new glow about her. 'Obviously that Vamp's doing" he thought bitterly. Sookie heard it and decided that she would ignore it after all she couldn't blame Sam for hating Eric.

"I was wondering, if I decided to marry Eric would you still be my friend and boss, I mean I would hate to loose you over Eric" she said and watched him carefully.

Sam couldn't believe it she was considering marrying a Vamp, no not a Vamp. THE Vamp, the big bad Viking and Sheriff. He wouldn't deny her he knew that but he wasn't going to pretend he was happy about it.

"You know I'll always be there for you _Cher, _after all we have been friends for a long time, but I'm not going to pretend that I like it ok" He said and she nodded furiously.

"Thanks Sam, you're the best and I don't expect you to be happy or ok with my choice as long as your still my friend and boss that's what matter's" she said as she walked out to begin her shift.

Her shift had pasted very quickly with very little happening. At the end of her shift she walked out to her car and saw someone standing next to it. A very beautiful male, he was even more beautiful then Eric. Which she couldn't believe.

He was simply beautiful, he looked nearly exactly like her brother except his eyes a darker blue and he looked older but without any kind of blemish. She moved closer to him but slowly as she had no idea if he was friend or foe.

"You have nothing to fear little one" he said in a very warm, soft welcoming way. Sookie stopped a few feet away and looked at him.

"I don't mean to be rude but who are you" She asked. He smiled at her warmly and stepped a little closer. He noticed her stance become more defensive. He frowned at this.

"My name is Dermont, little one and you are Sookie Stackhouse, my great niece" He said warmly and watched as she processed this information. He saw a look of sudden realisation cross her face. She looked at him and opened her mouth a couple of times but nothing came out.

She stopped and took a couple of deep breathes to calm herself. When she had calmed she looked at the man- no faery in front of her. Then she spoke.

"You were the one who left a message on my phone the other day, weren't you" She said and he nodded. She thought about the message and remembered his words.

"Why my gran" she said and he knew what she meant. He looked at her and wondered if he should tell her and then decided yes. But not here.

"I will tell you the whole story but not here it is not safe" he said and he saw her confusion. He continued.

"There are many people who would and could hurt you if they found out the information I wish to talk to you about" he said and Sookie shook with fright. She knew that their were things that could cost one their life.

"Okay… so would you like to come back to my house" Sookie said not really certain if she should invite this stranger into her home, but she felt that this was very important and she needed to know exactly what happened and how she came to be part Fae.

Dermont knew that this was dangerous but he also knew that Sookie needed and deserved to know. Dermont nodded his head, Sookie got in her car and opened the door so her great uncle could climb in as well. The ride to Sookie's house was made in silence.

When they arrived Sookie let herself in and was followed by Dermont. Sookie asked if he would like a drink and he declined. They settled themselves in the lounge room. Sookie looked at her great uncle and watched as he took a deep breath.

"Your probably wondering why this is the first time any of us have tried to contact you, well Sookie the truth is that many of our kind believe you and even I should not exist because we are not full Fae's" Sookie nodded she understood that some race's only liked purity. When he knew she understood he continued.

"Your grandfather my twin brother Fintan a lot of his time here in the human realm, He kept to the shadows but as we did not and still do not look human enough to pass as one, One day on his travel's he came across your grandmother" He trailed off as if remembering a sweet memory. He saw Sookie watching him and continued.

"He fell in love with her, everything about her intrigued him and myself, I never told anyone that I cared for Adele. Even thought she was married she had an affair with my brother as to have a child, see her husband was unable to give her that. Thought it was wrong neither my brother or Adele cared" Sookie was shocked this explained a lot but she was kind of upset that her gran would do something like that.

As if reading her mind Dermont continued.

"I understand that what was done was wrong but think about Sookie if it didn't happen neither you or you brother would be here, The only thing I regret is never telling her how I felt" He finished and watched Sookie intently.

Sookie looked at her great uncle and knew that he was right, no matter what gran did and no matter how wrong it was she knew he was right and that she could not and would not argue with.

"Are there any other's in our family" Sookie asked Dermont nodded and said.

"Yes many some really want to meet you but there are many member' s not just in our family but in the Fae realm that don't believe you or anyone that is only part Fae should exist. So be careful" Sookie nodded.

"Can I meet the other member's of our famly that want to see me" Sookie asked again and again Dermont nodded.

"Next time I come to visit you I will bring them with me, I will tell them all that you want to meet them, my father, your great grandfather will be very happy indeed" The clock struck and they both saw it was after midnight. Dermont smiled softly and rose from his seat and Sookie rose as well. They walked to the front door where Sookie gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and he a soft one on the forehead. And with that they said goodbye and parted ways.

Okay everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and again I apologise for its lateness.

Love to you all

Tash.


End file.
